A wide variety of devices have been developed for exercising and rehabilitating weak or injured hands and fingers, including devices as simple as a rubber ball which is gripped and squeezed in the hand, as well as complex spring loaded cable arrangements. A problem with simple devices like the rubber ball is that the fingers cannot be individually exercised and rehabilitated. In addition, such simple devices do not permit the full range of motion of the fingers. A number of prior spring loaded cable arrangements also limit the range of motion of the fingers during exercising and are otherwise awkward to use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,719 and 3,871,646 each disclose such a finger exercising device. These two latter devices are intended to remain at a desired location during exercising and rehabilitation. Other such devices are secured in place on a person's hand and forearm giving the person the freedom to walk around while exercising and rehabilitating the fingers and hand. However, it is very time consuming to properly adjust and fit such devices on a person, making their use unpopular especially for those who have only limited periods of time to perform such exercising and rehabilitation.
Therefore, what is needed is a finger exercising and rehabilitation device which permits the fingers of a hand, either individually or collectively, to be exercised through their full range of motion with a limited amount of set-up time.